dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise and Fall of Dark Spark
'Summary' After the events of Jess' Light Fight, Alice has been feeling down and decides to talk to Spark about it. However, Dark Spark returns and turns Alice into the next super villian: Dark Alice. 'Characters' *Alice *Dark Alice (antagonist) *Jess *Jade *Spark *Dark Spark (antagonist) *Jones (mentioned) 'Transcript' (It shows Jess at home, trying to relax on the couch.) Jess: (speaks over story) I learned a very important thing today. People can be jerks, and dark beings are created. Maybe that's how Dark Spark was created, it shows the kind of monsters people can be. I learned that today, because a friend of mine showed the negative side, which even proves, that people can be absolute assholes. (Jess walks off-screen, as it cuts to Alice at her home, crying on her bed.) Alice: (With her face in the bed) Why doesn't she understand!? (TWO WEEKS LATER) (Alice is shown drinking coffee at a coffee shop) Alice: (Sips her coffee cup) Ah, today has been going very well. (It then shows Jess and Jade at another table.) Jess: Wow! You really did that?! Jade: Yep, I slit his throat and knocked his head right off with a kick, these feet were made for that. Jess: Wow! Cool! (Alice spots Jess and quickly looks away.) Alice: (In her head) Now she avoids me and finds someone else, who can kick ass! Jess: (spots Alice, then speaks to Jade) Hey Jade? I think we should head to the gym for some training. Jade: Okay, sounds good, I need to get out of the house anyway, Jones is working on a new weapon of some sort. Jess: Cool. (walks away with Jade) Alice: (Sighs) Why won't she forget about this? (Gets up and walks away) Maybe I can see if I can get some help from Spark. (Alice arrives at Spark's house and knocks on the front door) Alice: (From outside the door) Spark? Spark: (answers) Yeah, what is it? Alice: Can I come in? Your wife still hates me. Spark: (concerned) Oh, I see. Come in. (Alice walks inside) Spark: You want some green tea or coffee? Alice: Coffee please. Spark: Alright. (makes some coffee) Alice: So how are you doing controlling your darkness and negativity? Spark: Ah, I'm doing good with that. Alice: (Sighs) That's good. Spark: What's wrong? Alice: (Sips her coffee) It's been a couple weeks and Jess won't forgive me after what you, I meant, Dark Spark tricked me. Spark: Trick? What trick? Alice: Don't you remember? Dark Spark forced me to get intel on Jess or else he would kill my friends over a lava pit inside a cage. (Suddenly, Spark starts to shake violently.) Spark: Son of a bitch, not again.... (Spark shakes, then faints on the floor.) Alice: Spark? (Walks to Spark and tries to wake him up) Spark! Are you okay?! (Spark soon opens his eyes, where his pupils are red. His body soon starts to change into a grey color.) Alice: Oh no, not again! (Tries to run away) (Spark quickly stands before grabbing Alice by the back of the neck) Alice: (Struggling) Let me go!! You can't get away with this!! (Spark then fully transforms into Dark Spark) Alice: H-how? Dark Spark: Because you came here and I sensed you. Alice: (Gulps) Let me go, what are you even going to do!? Dark Spark: You'll see. (Dark Spark starts to force his energy on the form of smoke inside Alice's body) (Dark Spark let's go of Alice, who suddenly turns black and her eyes appear red as she stands up and looks at Dark Spark) Dark Alice: What is your command master? Dark Spark: Go see what Jess and Jade are doing, then bring their bodies to me. (Dark Alice sprints out of the house and smashes through the front door and continues to sprint into the city) (Later shows Jess and Jade punching a punching bag at the gym.) Jade: Okay, let's move onto chin ups. Jess: Wow, for some reason I feel very tired and weak. Jade: We've only been here for twenty minutes. Jess: Well, I've got this weird feeling... Jade: Is it fatigue? Jess: I'm not sure... I- (A cloaked person walks in the door.) (The cloaked person starts rapidly punching the punching bag until it flies into a wall creating a giant hole) Jess: Whoa! Are you okay?! Jade: Who are you talking about Jess? Jess: That cloaked person... (The Cloaked person reveals herself to be Dark Alice as she spots Jess and Jade) Jess: Wh-What?! ALICE?! Is that you?! Dark Alice: I am instructed to assassinate Jade and Jess. (Throws knives at Jade and Jess, which Jade grabs one of them in mid air and throws it back at Dark Alice which cuts some of her hair and it grows back in a second) Jess: Wh-What happened to her?! Dark Alice: My master turned me into my dark self in order to kill his wife by someone named Jess, which is you. (Gives a death glare to Jess) Jess: (growls as she tights her fists) Dead wrong... (Jess touches her chest, closes her eyes, as her body begins to shine, as her eyes turn light blue and she grows power.) Jess: This is only the beginning... Jade! We gotta do something! Jade: Right behind you. (Pulls out a machine gun and begins firing at Dark Alice who dodges every bullet in slow motion, as Dark Alice pulls out a red glowing katana sword) Shit, she looks like she was possessed by someone evil like Dark Spark. Jess: It WAS Dark Spark! We need to stop him before he causes anymore trouble! I got an idea on how we can trap Alice though... Jade: Then lead the way, and I'll get it done with you. (Dark Alice begins to attack Jess with her katana sword, Jess quickly dodges and teleports right behind Dark Alice and grabs her neck, Jess then kicks her back and pulls her into an empty room. She throws Dark Alice in and shuts all the doors while locking them. Banging noises are heard as Dark Alice struggles to get out.) Jade: We better go find Dark Spark before she gets out. (They quickly run off as Dark Alice continues to try and get out.) (Dark Spark was floating on top of a building waiting for Alice with his arms and legs crossed and eyes closed) Jess: (glares) There he is. Jade: Okay Jess, remember how I said Jones was working on a new weapon? Jess: Yeah? Jade: I got an idea. (Runs off) Jess: Wh-Wait! (Dark Spark lands in front of Jess, causing a crater in the ground.) Dark Spark: I'm guessing that you trapped my temporal minion. Jess: Ho-ho... (cracks her knuckles) That's just the start... Dark Spark: The start? About the light based form you possess? Jess: No, because this will be good enough, to kiss your sorry fucking ass goodbye. (Jess and Dark Spark both charge at each other.) Jade: (Runs back with a high powered rifle with an orb on it) Hey Jess, I got the darkness sucker. (Suddenly Jade gets kicked in the face and falls to the ground by Dark Alice who looks down at Jade) Dark Alice: I'm afraid I'm gonna have to terminate you. Jade: We'll see about that bitch! (Gets up and starts punching and kicking Dark Alice who does the same as they keep dodging each other's attacks) (Back to Jess and Dark Spark) (Dark Spark was focused on ground based combos at Jess with fast strikes. Jess dodges most strikes, and counterattacks at Dark Spark, sending him into a building. Dark Spark counterattacks just as Jess did at the same time causing a small shock wave without effecting it.) Jess: (pants then spots Jade) Jade! Dark Alice: (Kicks Jade into a wall and grabs the darkness sucker gun) I might as well destroy this before it ruins our plan. (Jade quickly gets up and does a kicking combo on Dark Alice's face sending her straight to a wall as debris crumble around her trapping Dark Alice as Jade see's the darkness sucker gun and grabs it) Jade: (yells) Jess! Catch!! (Throws the gun to Jess) Jess: SUCK MY VAGINA YOU DICK BAG! (begins sucking up Dark Spark from Spark's body) Dark Spark: (inside the gun) Oh great! REAL great! (Spark soon begins to wake up.) Spark: Shit, not again. Jess: You'll be in there for a while, you fuck! (Jess then starts sucking the darkness out of Alice.) Dark Alice: (Inside the gun) NO!!!! I will have my revenge!!! Jess: Probably not anytime soon, you dark shit! Jade: (takes the gun) I'll put this in the lab and Jones will find a way to destroy the dark entities. (Alice is heard coughing and moaning inside the debris) Jade: (Notices) Oh shit, she's still in there. Jess: Oh no... (runs towards the debris and moves all of them out of the way) Alice! Are you okay?! Alice: (Coughing) Why should I? Y-you hate me. (Jess places her hand on Alice's chest, as she starts to heal.) Alice: Wait? Why did you do that? Jess: Hey, you need all of the help you need. Alice: Why would you think that? (Sighs and looks down) I betrayed you. Jess: (sighs) Alice... I'm really sorry for yelling at you before. Now I realise that Dark Spark tricked you into helping him, and I understand you had no other choice to escape from his dark wrath. I was just angry at Dark Spark, and I didn't mean to take it out on you.. Alice: (Hugs Jess and cries) I'm sorry for everything, I will never betray you ever again! Jess: It's okay Alice, I don't want anything to happen to you. (hugs her back) Alice: D-does that mean we're friends again? Jess: Yes, yes it does. Jade: Okay ladies, now that your friendship is reunited, our main focus is getting rid of Dark Spark... For good! Jess: But how? (holds the darkness sucker gun) Jade: We'll have to plan it out for the future, together. Alice: Yes, together. Dark Spark: You know, if you EVEN try to do that. You'll kill Spark too. I'm DEAD up! Jess: YOUR STILL GOING TO BE TRAPPED IN THERE FOR A WHILE! SUCK IT UP! Spark: (groans) Why did it have to happen so soon? Jess: Don't worry Sparky, we sucked up your dark emo, so he won't be around for a very very long time. Jade: I'll take the orb of Dark Spark into Jones' lab, we'll work on finding a way to destroy the darkness without affecting Spark himself. Jess: Nice. (gets a funny feeling in her stomach) H- Huh? Oh god... (suddenly, she runs towards a bush and throws up) Oh no! Not again! Spark: (concerned) Jess!? What's wrong!? Alice: Oh my god Jess, is that what I think it is? Jess: Well... (feels her stomach) I never told you guys this, but..... I'm pregnant. (END) 'Gallery' Request 13 (Yoshi).png|"I'm just getting started..." 'Poll' What do you think about Rise and Fall of Dark Spark? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes